


Summer Rain

by Beesz



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Haley has a day on the farm with clear ulterior motives, Haley has a problem with chickens, Smut, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beesz/pseuds/Beesz
Summary: "Shock was not a strong enough word to describe the farmer's expression when Haley asked to spend a day at the farm.  According to her, she wanted to know more about her girlfriend's lifestyle and nothing better than accompanying her on a work day.  Farmer thought of thousands of disastrous situations that could happen on that visit, say that the brilliant idea of Haley climbing on a cow and falling magnificently was still fresh in her memory.  She would deny it, that was the plan, but it didn't help when her girlfriend grabbed her arm and looked at her like a puppy."A summer rain revealed that Haley had more interactions than he showed.
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank a lot my friend who translated this fanfic into English, since it is not a language I speak.
> 
> (This story was also posted on Tumblr months ago)

Shock was not a strong enough word to describe the farmer's expression when Haley asked to spend a day at the farm. According to her, she wanted to know more about her girlfriend's lifestyle and nothing better than accompanying her on a work day. Farmer thought of thousands of disastrous situations that could happen on that visit, say that the brilliant idea of Haley climbing on a cow and falling magnificently was still fresh in her memory. She would deny it, that was the plan, but it didn't help when her girlfriend grabbed her arm and looked at her like a puppy.

What had taken them that moment. Haley running after a chicken that had found one of her bracelets very interesting. So interesting that he decided to stay for himself. The farmer could be considered the worst girlfriend in the world, but she had just started laughing at the situation, while the blonde ran with the chicken.

“FARMER!”

And with a furious cry, the farmer held her laughter as best she could, she bent down and grabbed the chicken as if it were the easiest thing in the world - which was for her. Haley was panting before giving the chicken a deadly look, which MC finds particularly cute.

“I said not to wear bracelets or other accessories when dealing with animals.” Instead of returning the bracelet, she kept it in one of the pockets of her denim overalls - her floral dress would be beautiful on a picnic with Penny and the kids, but for a hen house, it will be the target of the chickens' beak. To prove her speech, Farmer pointed to a small tear in the hem of the dress. It was not very long, it was above the knees, but it was a great jumping exercise for the chicken that did that.

Haley snorted.

“Is that your way of saying that I shouldn't be here?”

"That's my way of saying that I want you here so much," Haley blushed, "that I'm teaching you the way it should be."

Haley wondered how a girl wearing denim overalls and a simple shirt underneath looked so whole when compared to her. Her dress had straw in every corner, her feet were dirty thanks to the open sandal she wore and her hair was in tatters. She had prepared herself as if it were her first meeting with the farmer, but she didn't expect the charm to last after meeting the chickens - and there were still cows and goats to check. The curiosity to know more about life on the farm was a surprise even for herself, but she wanted to know more about the reasons that led her girlfriend to leave everything in the city and come to this world.

Haley knew she was screwed when she saw her girlfriend talking to the thief like she was a child and found it terribly adorable. That girl was an idiot and, as cliché as it was, she was her idiot.

After collecting the eggs, they went to the cows that were surprisingly more peaceful than the chickens. The farmer explained that she took everyone's milk, only that the cows’ milk was sold and the goats’ milk was transformed into cheese. She didn't let Haley milk a cow, but she did demonstrate how it was done. During the milking of the last cow, she heard the click of a camera and when she looked up, she saw Haley smiling as she photographed her.

“I'm sure I'm not the best model at the moment.” Farmer smiled shyly.

“You’re joking?” The blonde bent down to kiss the top of the girlfriend's head “You are adorable ... A little dirty, but cute when dealing with your animals.”

“Right, right.” She got up from the stool she used to milk the cows “For the girl who told me that I would even be cute if it weren't for my clothes and that she said ‘eww, no' when I invited her to dance, you’re very gallant today.”

‘Awwwn, did I hurt you back then?’ Despite the mocking tone, she smiled kindly.

“Hurt? I thought: ‘now I’ll get that sick girl’. A few sunflowers later and I already brought you to the farm.” The winning smile of the farmer was irritating.

The farmer went to the barn to store the bucket she used to milk and Haley took the opportunity to take another picture of her, this time from the back. It was admirable how that skinny girl from the city, adapted so well to her new life. Now she was much stronger physically, but she still exuded femininity - even in the rags she wore. She might admit it out loud, to make the other girl bewildered, that she had already had a dream or another with that woman pressing her against a bed. They were libidinous dreams that always made her work with her hands when she woke up.

The blonde's dirty thoughts were interrupted by the first drop of rain, and then another and another came, until it became a thick and cold rain. She ran into the barn, bumping into the farmer who was just leaving. The animals soon ran for cover and the farmer closed the biggest door, locked everyone inside.

“I thought I saw yesterday that the forecast for today was a sunny day.” Haley said, while trying to dodge a goat that tried to smell her.

“I saw it, too.” The farmer peeked out the window and sighed “But it's just thickening. We better run home, before it gets worse.”

“In this rain?”

“It's the rain or Carmen!” The farmer smiled mischievously.

“Carmen?”

“Yes!” Farmer held out her hand “Carmen!”

And the goat who tried to smell Haley, immediately answered the call, going to the farmer's hand to receive affection on her thick fur. Haley couldn't help looking at that scene with a mixture of strangeness and amusement, before giving her verdict.

“Home!”

The race was short, but Haley's open sandal only made it difficult for her and although the farmer left her boot on the door before entering, the blonde's feet were as sticky as her sandals and the door mat ended up covered in mud.

“And that's why farmers wear boots!” The farmer blinked and Haley rolled her eyes “Here!”

Farmer handed her an old towel to remove the excess mud from her legs, leaving only the dry soil. Haley could not curse that day anymore, all her production had gone down the drain and what would not make it the worst day of her life, was the fact that the farmer continued to smile when looking at her. It was not a mocking smile, much less a pity, it was affectionate as if no matter how ruined the blonde was, she would continue to like what she saw. And that calmed Haley, making her smile back.

The rain was only increasing outside and when the first thunder was heard, they knew there was no chance of Haley leaving. The farmer set aside a change of clothes for hwe girlfriend and let her shower first while she prepared dinner. She had started work on the farm, only in the afternoon because of her girlfriend's unusual company and intended to accompany her home in the early evening. Thanks to the rain, they would have to sleep together, which did not cause any discomfort or embarrassment to her, but she had noticed that Haley looked a little disconcerted.

Haley refused to wear one of the farmer's sweatshirts, claiming she didn't like the thick fabric - which left the other girl completely confused by the excuse. Then, as a solution to that, the farmer offered one of her old button-down shirts. That white shirt, specifically, was the one she wore bagged, so it was a little bigger than her usual shirts and as Haley was a little shorter, the shirt got a little too wide on her. On the underwear, she had extra panties in the bag. Which, again, left the farmer completely confused, but did not question the argument that "incidents can happen on the street, especially with women".

When Haley got out of the bath, the farmer had doubts whether her face was flushed from the hot water or the look she was receiving. If it were for the second, the farmer didn't seem to care much and kept looking – devouring her with her eyes - and only stopped when, accidentally, her hand hit the hot frying pan. The embarrassment became when Haley started laughing at the scene. The pout she made was flashy enough for the blonde to approach, gently hold her burnt hand and place a chaste kiss on top of the burn, before placing another on the farmer's lips.

The farmer took a quick shower before sitting down at the table. Dinner was silent, with a few exchanged looks and Haley's compliments on the food.

“You cook better than my sister!”

The unexpected exclamation elicited a light laugh from the farmer. She wasn't going to brag about Emily just because she thought she was a good friend. Haley insisted on washing the dishes at the end of dinner, which was not denied by the farmer, she was very tired. Sometimes, Haley would look over her shoulder and watch the waiting girlfriend watching the weather through the window. Her dark, still damp hair fell long over her back and she wondered what it would be like to grab it while they ...

“Haley!” The farmer called, now facing her “The tap is on.”

All the blonde wanted at that moment was a place to bury her head, but she just smiled and turned off the tap. With the last job of the day over, they could sleep. Even if it wasn't what they both wanted ...

When they lay down on the bed, Farmer tried to keep some distance from her girlfriend, fearing that she would be uncomfortable with the approach. Lying on their backs, they stared at the ceiling without really sleeping.

“Some problem?” Haley asked after a few minutes, noting the considerable distance between them.

“No. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable.” Farmer turned her face, already noticing the blonde staring at her “You seemed embarrassed before.”

Haley blushed, but smiled, turning completely to the other. She grabbed the larger woman's arm and pulled her closer, but without letting go of her arm afterwards. The farmer tried not to focus on the breasts stuck to her arm, she didn't want to feel like a virgin teenager who felt breasts for the first time, but it was too late and the humiliation became worse when she noticed that she was starting to get wet just by the sensation.

Haley smiled victoriously as she noticed the farmer's rigidity. She had enough partners to know what that meant. She slid one hand under the thick sweatshirt - which she had nothing against, just thought she wouldn't look so attractive under those rags. The button-down shirt was a lot sexier, right?

“Can I have at least a good night kiss?” The tone almost innocent, did not hide her true intentions.

The farmer, as best she can, turned to face Haley who kissed her. It was a slow kiss, as if the blonde expected some bigger reaction, which didn't come. The bigger one felt the hand that was under her belly, being pulled and going towards the back of her neck, where Haley dug her fingers between her hair and pressed her mouth harder. The farmer subtly opened her lips, as if searching for some air, but the movement did not escape the blonde who pushed her tongue between them. Her girlfriend reacted immediately, grabbing her waist and sliding her tongue under hers. They were both on the same page, though there was still something holding the bigger one, something that she didn’t expect Haley to hold one of her hands and guide her to one of her breasts, under her shirt.

“You had more attitude when you kissed me for the first time.” Haley's mocking comment was like the spark that was missing for the flame inside the farmer to light.

The blonde's moan was tricky, when the bigger one squeezed - not so - gently her breast and pressed her nipple between the index and the thumb. Haley felt the warmth of her hand slip away when the farmer went to open the buttons on her shirt one by one. She bit her lip in anticipation, maybe she had imagined it so many times that she couldn't help feeling anxious. Everything at that moment was becoming intoxicating, the sound of rain on the wood, the weight of the biggest under her body when she finished opening her shirt and straddled her hip, the smell of wet earth, her lips on her neck while her fingers played with her breasts, the creaking of the bed with each movement, the echo of her moans through the room and the sensation of fingers taking off her panties. She was hoping the dog wouldn't be at the foot of the bed and, if he was, he should have left with all the noise.

The farmer bit the little girl's neck, then slid her tongue under the mark. It was as if she marked her and then returned it, and it seemed to please her companion, who did not seem shy about her moans. Her mouth went down to her right breast, which was being mistreated by her hand and was rewarded with some chaste kisses and hickeys.

Haley grunted when she felt the biggest move away, she already missed the other's body heat. The farmer helped her remove her shirt and took off her own sweatshirt, revealing the most beautiful breasts that the blonde had ever seen and her abdomen defined by the hours of manual labor. Before she could get any closer to that deity, Farmer got off the bed and knelt, pulling Haley by the legs until she was with her legs out of bed and with the biggest girl between them. If all of Haley's moans had been scandalous, what she did when her girlfriend slid her tongue across her pussy, sure enough, scared the house dog out into the rain outside. The farmer showed that she was not good only with manual labor. Her tongue slid between her large lips to her clitoris, where she circled and applied pressure, feeling Haley's hands grab her by the hair and push her head further against her. Her hands were firm on the girl's thighs and she tried to keep them away, as in reflex of pleasure, Haley tried to close them. Haley felt the sting in her lower abdomen and knew she was close to orgasm.

The farmer continued to masturbate her with her tongue, then she noticed Haley's moans becoming more acute and her back arching. Haley came in her mouth and she licked everything like the juice of one of her fruits. Except that infinitely tastier, not even a star fruit tasted so incomparable.

The blonde was still panting when she had her body adjusted to the bed again. Her girlfriend slid her head up onto the pillow and kissed her gently. However, she still could take one more and it was her turn to feel the breast of the larger one that moaned in response and slid one hand to fuck her again. Haley put her arms around the farmer and pulled her against her, digging her nails into her shoulders when she felt two fingers slide inward. The movements were fast and strong, which caused the blonde to moan against the older woman's ear and drag her nails down her back. At some point, the farmer was sure to feel a ferocious taste in her mouth, which only gave her a buff to invest harder against Haley, who also hugged her with her legs, grabbing her completely. This orgasm came faster than the first and Haley's fingers were already under the farmer's buttocks, which had a completely scratched back.

Haley felt the emptiness when the fingers were taken out of her and relaxed on the bed, still with the weight of the larger body on top of her.

“Tomorrow I won't be able to take a pat on the back as a greeting.” Farmer joked, after throwing herself into the empty space of the bed.

“Tomorrow I won't even be able to walk.” Haley went further in the joke, which left the farmer with her mouth open “And who knew that the girl without any sense of fashion and who lives among animals, would know how to fuck so well.”

“What does one thing have to do with the other?”

“Anything. Now ...” she turned her back to the farmer “You can hug me. I really need to sleep.”

And the other day, no matter how much effort Haley put in hiding the marks on her neck, they were still noticeable. Emily was shocked when she saw her sister at home, but nothing could stop Haley's smile. And the farmer would be mocked to death by Abigail, Sam and Shane, who tried to greet her and had their attempts thwarted by her avoidance. Emily's innocent comment about her sister's arrival, together with a Friday at the Saloon, made the farmer want to jump into the river.


End file.
